


Нежность

by shtro



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shtro/pseuds/shtro
Summary: Арима Кишо мёртв.





	Нежность

**Author's Note:**

> АУ в каноне, где Арима погиб, а Хайсе остался Хайсе.  
> 

Уи видит, как он падает.

Он падает красиво и ровно, так же, как делал все до этого. Каждое его движение отточено годами тренировок, и кажется, что и это тоже. Он падает медленно, потому что время для всех замерло на одном общем вдохе: люди застывают с оружием в руках, кагуне подрагивают в густом воздухе, и все оборачиваются в их сторону. Уи стоит сзади, смотрит на белую макушку, которая все ближе к земле, и врастает ногами в асфальт. Он знает одно: этого не может быть.

Но дальше — выдох с хриплым криком, и остается только смотреть, как ужасающе ощутимая реальность раскручивается из этой тугой спирали неумолимо стремительно, гремит в уши на все голоса, мелькает перед глазами цветными пятнами, красными брызгами. Хайсе бросается к нему, добирается первым, кажется, кричит что-то, тонущее в оглушении чужих голосов. Вцепляется в лацканы белого пальто, водит пальцами по расползающемуся красному пятну. Кагуне беспорядочно мечется за его спиной, раскидывая и своих, и чужих, не подпуская никого. В этом месиве кто-то оттесняет врага, перекрикивает гул приказами, пытается совладать с Хайсе, и нужно двигаться, нужно сделать что-то, но Уи стоит на месте, потому что жизнь только что отобрала у него главную опору и единственную истину, в которую он верил, и если он сделает один шаг — он вспомнит свое тело, и ему придется идти дальше без нее, бесповоротно и бессмысленно — без нее.

Хайсе кричит, но Аримы здесь нет.

Почти над самым ухом Уи раздается возмущенное, отчаянное:

— Да оттащите от него гуля наконец, он же совсем дикий!

Уи смотрит на Хайсе, вцепившегося в Ариму, прямо в его плавящий взгляд, в котором горит его собственная вера.

Уи не знает ничего.

 

Собрание расходится; Акира смотрит на них из окна. Официальное прощание — печальная необходимость, где принято обращаться к портрету, с молчаливой укоризной глядящему на всех присутствующих, и говорить много хороших слов, не имеющих никакого значения для того, кто пылью развеян над Сумидой. Акира ни на секунду не сомневается, что сам Арима прогулял бы подобное удручающее действо.

Она ушла сразу после окончания «обязательной» части, раньше всех — чтобы подняться в его кабинет. Вдохнуть глубоко воздух, в котором еще можно уловить что-то знакомое, на него похожее, провести ладонью по столешнице и сказать себе шепотом: «Его больше нет». Наставника и друга. Непобедимого. Как пугающе завязанной на нем оказалась всеобщая вера в миссию CCG, и как много он значил для всех. Для нее.

Шаги в пустом коридоре — Акира слышит их издалека, но оборачивается, только когда они останавливаются за ее спиной. Она встречается взглядом с Хайсе, бледным и изнуренным, напряженной пружиной. Он не ожидал встретить ее здесь — встретить хоть кого-то. Акира видит это в его нервном взгляде, который он быстро переводит на книжные полки, на красивый закат в раме, на ее руку на столе. Акире кажется, что от стен эхом отлетают слова, произнесенные ей минуту назад: _его больше нет,_ что Хайсе слышит их, и оттого так удивленно и загнанно осматривается вокруг, пытаясь найти главный источник этой правды или укрытие от него.

— Хайсе… — зовет его Акира, чтобы заполнить пространство между ними новым, живым звуком. Он смотрит на нее непонимающе, все с той же растерянностью и даже смущением, и Акира думает, что лучше ей просто выйти и оставить его попрощаться: у него гораздо больше причин находиться здесь сейчас. Хайсе не плакал на церемонии, хотя многие кидали на него косые взгляды и с затаенным любопытством ждали этого; и теперь она может лишь проявить уважение к его горю и оставить наедине с этим кабинетом. Направляясь к двери, Акира невесомо кладет ладонь на его плечо в тихом сочувствующем жесте, но Хайсе перехватывает ее руку — осторожно, он всегда так осторожен, чтобы никого не испугать и не быть неверно понятым, — и держит в своей, ища слов, не находя их. Наконец он раскрывает рот, поднимает на нее глаза — они все еще такие удивленные; а потом падает на колени, утягивая Акиру за собой, утыкается в ее плечо лбом и кричит, кричит навзрыд, захлебывается слезами, которые в считанные секунды пропитывают ее шифоновую блузку, и она сжимает его плечи со всей силой, на которую способна, едва замечая, как по ее собственным щекам текут слезы — горячие и безмолвные.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — давится Хайсе. — Я не знаю. Что мне делать. Как мне жить.

Акира почти слышит, как оркестр берет самую высокую, торжественную ноту, как он гремит всеми инструментами сразу — громче, чем сейчас, не будет, больнее, чем сейчас, не может быть, и она цепляется за Хайсе так же, как и он за нее,

и знает, что громче не будет,

и не знает, как можно пережить

перетерпеть

этот пик.

 

Хирако сопровождает Хайсе, когда через неделю он собирается с силами поехать в квартиру Аримы и забрать кое-какие вещи. Хирако знает, что руководство в своей вежливо-отстраненной манере дало ему понять, что если он не сделает этого сейчас, то уже не сможет никогда; наверное, оставшиеся вещи выбросят, а более-менее ценные отдадут в какой-нибудь фонд. По лицу Хайсе, по его беспокойным рукам и неестественно прямой спине, по решимости, блестящей в его глазах как болезнь, Хирако понимает, что Хайсе не готов и никогда не будет готов, что сегодня это так же больно, как было бы вчера или завтра, через месяц, через десять лет; что Хайсе проходит через это как через особый вид мучения — проходит добровольно и даже с желанием, не пытаясь заглушить свою боль, не находя в этом смысла. Хирако понимает его. Хирако не может сделать ничего — только забрать из дрожащих пальцев ключи и отпереть дверь.

Он отступает в сторону и пропускает Хайсе вперед. Остается на расстоянии, стараясь приглядывать не слишком очевидно и назойливо; но Хайсе не видит его. Хайсе проводит рукой по стене, запоминая пальцами ее поверхность, доходит до проема спальни и прислоняется лбом к косяку. Он плачет так тихо, словно даже не дышит. Хирако отворачивается. Это разговор между двумя.

Хирако садится за обеденный стол и долго смотрит на вишню за окном, пока Хайсе бродит по комнатам; что-то шуршит и хлопает, затем надолго затихает. Хирако не слышит ни одного всхлипа, но ждет его каждую секунду, не замечая, как весь обратился в напряженный слух.

Когда проходят полчаса, в которые до Хирако не доносится ни звука, он встает и тихо выходит из кухни. В прихожей стоит большая коробка, в которую Хайсе сложил вещи, — Хирако узнает повседневный плащ Аримы и его серый джемпер. По большей части коробка забита книгами: они перестали помещаться, и несколько стопок Хайсе положил рядом, прямо на пол. Размышляя, как лучше все это упаковать, Хирако замечает среди твердых переплетов цветную мягкую обложку, по изношенности которой можно понять, как часто перечитывали книгу. «Маленький принц» Экзюпери. Со странным тоскливым порывом Хирако тянется к ней, чтобы коснуться, открыть, посмотреть, есть ли внутри отметки, или загнутые уголки, или даже посвящение, написанное карандашом на форзаце… Но вовремя одергивает себя и не вмешивается.

Хайсе он находит в спальне. Он спит, уткнувшись в подушку, и улыбается. Его заплаканное усталое лицо выглядит таким красивым в этот момент, в котором он очевидно находится в объятьях того, кто дарил ему безопасность и любовь, и добрую минуту Хирако не может отвести от него взгляда. Потом — стараясь ступать как можно тише — возвращается на кухню, ставит чайник. Фильтр с водой полный, и эта деталь окончательно утверждает в его голове мысль, что Арима мертв и никогда не вернется, даже если сейчас он налил в чайник воду, приготовленную его рукой (она закончится), даже если Хайсе сейчас спит, укутанный в тепло его запаха (скоро он выветрится, и однажды Хайсе уже не сможет его вспомнить). Хирако пьет кофе.

Через сорок минут он слышит, что Хайсе проснулся. Хирако мечтал бы сделаться глухим, только бы не слышать стон, с которым он возвращается в действительность.

…Когда за окном становится совсем темно, такси ждет их у подъезда, мигая фарами, и чашки в последний раз вымыты и убраны на полку, Хайсе нежно касается музыки ветра над дверным проемом — мелодичный перезвон заполняет коридор.

— Я подарил ему… — шепчет Хайсе. — Мне казалось, тут пустовато.

И с грустной улыбкой выходит из квартиры, большой пакет книг в руке. Хирако подхватывает коробку и выходит следом. Запирая дверь, он все еще слышит, как тихо звенит в пустой квартире музыка ветра.


End file.
